


Voldy the Dark Lord

by Defying_Expectations



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Dark Humor, Frosty the Snowman Parody, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Other, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defying_Expectations/pseuds/Defying_Expectations
Summary: A parody of "Frosty the Snowman."The archive warning is for deaths that occur in canon.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Voldy the Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on Mugglenet Fanfiction and FFNet in '06. I hope you enjoy reading(/singing? xD) this piece.

Voldy the Dark Lord  
Is a power hungry soul.  
With a cold high voice and a slit-like nose  
And two eyes that gleam bright red.

Voldy the Dark Lord  
Is a terrorist they say.  
They claim he's evil  
But his followers know  
That those words are merely lies.

The Death Eaters know there's no good or evil  
Merely power to be found.  
For this is what their lord has said  
And he's the smart one around.

Voldy the Dark Lord  
Is as feared as he could be.  
And the wizarding people say  
That V only cowers to  
Good ol' Dumbledore.

Voldy the Dark Lord  
Heard about the prophecy.  
So he said, "Let's kill  
This said 'Chosen One'  
Now before he gets to me."

Down to Godric's Hollow  
With his wand in his hand.  
Running into the house and killing James Potter  
By saying Avada Kedavra.

He then went up to Harry's room  
And crossed paths with Lily Potter.  
And he only paused a moment when  
He told her to get out of the way.

Voldy the Dark Lord  
Had to hurry on his way.  
So he killed dear Lily  
And then targeted Harry  
But the curse rebounded off him.

Voldy the Dark Lord  
Had been defeated some would say.  
But those in the know would say, "definitely no  
He'll be back again someday."


End file.
